The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
User devices such as smart phones often consist of sensitive user data. Thus, access of the user device needs to be restricted from other users to maintain privacy and to avoid fraudulence. There exist a lot of techniques for verifying identity of a user, for maintaining limited access of the user devices. Such identity verification techniques use one of passwords, patterns, and biometrics such as face, fingerprints, finger veins, and retina.
The limitation associated with such verification methods comprises the effort taken by a user to unlock the user device for each time. Usage of biometric sensors in the user device also increases overall cost of the user device. Many times, the user also needs to make multiple attempts to unlock the device due to calibration errors and poor recognition by the sensors.
Another problem faced by the user is theft of their user devices. A user loses all his confidential data in case of loss of his personal device. Thus, there remains a need for automatic identification of the user by the user device to allow access to the user. Further, a method to avoid theft of the user devices is also desired